


Plot Twist

by M7nico



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Online Dating, Roommates, but not really obviously
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M7nico/pseuds/M7nico
Summary: 史蒂夫不歧视同性恋，巴基出柜的时候他也很为好友开心，他们之间一切照常；当巴基开始约会，史蒂夫帮他收拾好自己，还会倒上一小杯帮他放松下来。他不恐同，但他心里这不适的感觉可不这么说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlishhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlishhh/gifts).
  * A translation of [Plot Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392150) by [girlishhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlishhh/pseuds/girlishhh). 



> 感谢原作者girlishhh
> 
> 稍后放上lofter

 

 

 

 

在巴基跟他出柜的时候，史蒂夫感觉脑子有点跟不上了。

 

他们从十一岁起就是朋友，史蒂夫感觉这应该是一件自己早就知道的事。现在是大学第二年，他们共享一个公寓，而直到现在巴基才告诉史蒂夫他是同性恋。

 

当巴基提起这件事的时候，更像是随口一说，史蒂夫差点就以为他听错了。他正看着手机，手底下还搅着碗里的麦片，那时巴基打开冰箱，冰箱门在史蒂夫视线里挡住他的身体，然后特别随意地，“对了，我今晚有个约会。”

 

史蒂夫头也不抬，埋在麦片里漫不经心地回应。“这幸运的姑娘哪位？”

 

巴基从冰箱里拿出一盒橙汁，伸手从橱柜里取出一个玻璃杯。“呃，”他小声说着，背向史蒂夫。“其实是个男的。”

 

“哈？”史蒂夫眯眼盯着巴基的后背。他肯定是听错了。现在天色还早，而他昨晚只睡了几个小时，所以他要是听到了什么奇怪的事大概也很正常。

 

可是巴基转过身子，不安地捏紧橙汁盒子，脸上一副脆弱的表情。“史蒂夫，”他慢慢说着，声音发抖。“我是同性恋。”

 

史蒂夫小心地搁下勺子，久久地看着巴基。有那么一会儿，他以为这只是个不合时宜的玩笑。但事实是不，因为巴基露出痛苦的表情，显然是在等待他的回答。

 

“操，”史蒂夫傻兮兮地说，又晃晃脑袋。“我是说，这不错啊。”

 

巴基挑起眉毛。“不错？”

 

没错，这可算不上是史蒂夫最好的回答。毕竟至今为止还没有谁史蒂夫出柜，更别提那是他最好的朋友——他一直以为巴基是直的。他还有几百万个问题（有一半大概会让人觉得冒犯）想问，然后坐下来思考一下，为什么自己这么长时间都没发觉。从史蒂夫记事起巴基就在追姑娘了，而就在几周以前，他还在和班上的女孩约会呢。

 

不过巴基那惴惴不安的样子也让他不自在起来。“我敢打赌他会觉得你是个笨蛋。”史蒂夫终于这样回答，企图缓和一下气氛。

 

这倒是管用了，因为巴基听他说完就笑起来，然后放松地长长叹了口气。

 

“还有，我得拿上棒球棍，免得他想干点什么。”

 

“当然啦，伙计。”巴基嘟囔着，喝下一口橙汁。

 

***

 

从那之后，他们就没怎么提这件事。

 

巴基先后和三个人约过会，到最后都成了他讨厌的人。其中一次巴基甚至还发短信叫史蒂夫给他打电话，想个借口让巴基赶紧离开那里。虽然史蒂夫很高兴能成为那个被他信赖的人，不过他总是忍不住想去问，约会还跟从前一样？事实上，约会最后都变得很糟糕，史蒂夫开始有点可怜这家伙了。

 

但是没过多久，巴基从第四次失败的约会归来，走进家门瘫倒在沙发上。“我再也不跟人约会了。”

 

史蒂夫停下眼前的电影，对他挑起眉毛。

 

“我甚至都不想交男朋友了。”他闭着眼把头靠在沙发背上。

 

史蒂夫笑话他。“你现在才知道？”

 

他不再是青春期前那个瘦巴巴病怏怏的男孩了，现在交个女朋友也就不再是什么难事。不过高中最后一年以来史蒂夫就没交过女友，现在呢，也不急着找一个新的。另外巴基自己从没跟谁认真交往过（现在看来倒是说得通了），所以他们谁也说不清稳定关系到底好在哪里。

 

“可能吧，”他小声回答，头向后仰着，然后睁开眼睛盯着天花板。“我就是想乱搞。”

 

“哦。”史蒂夫嗓子里呛住了。

 

以前巴基出去约会，回来告诉史蒂夫晚餐上那些怪异的谈话，还有关于谁该付钱的胡言乱语。那时候还挺有意思的。但是现在，史蒂夫真的觉得——对天发誓——巴基要去和男人乱搞了，这……可就是另一回事了。

 

事情是这样，史蒂夫不是恐同者。在巴基出柜时，史蒂夫为他开心，他们之间一切如常；当巴基去约会时，史蒂夫帮他做好准备，还会倒上一小杯让他放松下来。他不是恐同者，但他心口不适的感觉可能不这么说。

 

“估计要下一个Grindr，”巴基睁大眼睛看着史蒂夫，像是在等他说点什么。“听说那基本上是约炮用的。”

 

史蒂夫点点头。“那你该去下一个。”

 

意料之外，巴基从口袋里掏出手机。“正打算呢。”然后他抬头看着史蒂夫，小心地加了一句。“帮我填下资料。”

 

经过半小时的争论，又半小时的即兴手机摄影接着二十分钟检查，他们终于完成了资料。资料被精心编排过了，此外史蒂夫还要确保巴基别把自己随随便便就卖给别人了，其中一张照片里他甚至唆使巴基脱掉了上衣（因为，看看他这腹肌，基佬就爱这种，史蒂夫这么对自己说）。

 

发布资料才几分钟，巴基就收到一封简讯。

 

“我了个操。”巴基用手捂住嘴巴，发出一声尴尬的笑声。

 

史蒂夫警惕地冲到沙发边上，想看看手机屏幕上有什么。一根老二。

 

“这才五分钟。”巴基难以置信地摇摇头。

 

他眼睛还粘在那张老二图片上，这让史蒂夫又产生了那种感觉，他试图说服自己说，你不恐同，你支持自己的朋友。“不过，”他说，“这老二也不差。”

 

“真的，史蒂夫？”巴基脸上露出一个大大的笑容。“你觉得这个不错？想让我给你他的手机号码？”

 

史蒂夫把双臂叠在胸前“我这是想支持你呢，你个混蛋。”

 

巴基发出一阵大笑，注意力又回到手机屏幕上，还有这附近所有的基佬。

 

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，开始帮他翻起个人档案。

 

***

 

仅仅三天之后，巴基大咧咧地靠在史蒂夫卧室门口，开口问，“那你今晚要出去多久？”

 

史蒂夫一边扣着衬衫扣子一边耸耸肩。“不清楚，你也知道山姆，他可能要去上，估计五家酒吧，”他说，“怎么？你想一起吗？”

 

“啊，不。”巴基回答。

 

史蒂夫将信将疑地抬起头，发现他居然在脸红。巴基从来不脸红。史蒂夫对他挑起眉毛。

 

“其实我在想，你懂的，要是你觉得可以的话，我想约人过来。但我去他那里也没问题，要是你不乐意或—”

 

“巴克，你当然可以了。这也是你的公寓。”史蒂夫从没想过有一天巴基想约炮还要他的批准。

 

“喔，”巴基小声说，然后不好意思地对史蒂夫笑了笑。“你说得对，抱歉。”

 

史蒂夫把钱包塞进后袋，站在巴基面前。“我该出门了。”

 

“好好玩，帮我跟山姆问好。”

 

“当然。”像是想知道他能不能让巴基再脸红一次，史蒂夫又说。“你也好好玩，我可能半夜才回来。”

 

没有令人失望，巴基又一次脸色发红。

 

“记得用安全套。”史蒂夫严厉地说，随后又微微皱眉。“是吧？”

 

巴基看起来不太自在。“嗯。”

 

直到这时史蒂夫才想到，巴基以前有没有跟男人睡过。说真的这跟他无关，不过巴基把他和姑娘的第一次告诉史蒂夫了，所以他现在心想，会不会他已经有过，但又不想告诉史蒂夫。诸如此类的想法让史蒂夫觉得内疚，即使他脑洞停不下来。

 

几分钟过后，史蒂夫临出门鼓励地对巴基竖起大拇指，然后朝几条街外和山姆碰头的酒吧走去。这本来应该是一个欢乐的夜晚，可大多数时间史蒂夫忍不住去想留在公寓的巴基。他甚至还担心巴基会约上什么样的人，即使他很清楚巴基可以保护好自己。然而最糟糕还是，他一直出神地想着巴基会喜欢哪种类型，或是他们两个此刻是不是就在史蒂夫的公寓里做爱，而他就隔着几条街在喝啤酒。

 

喝到第三杯，山姆终于注意到他在发呆了。“老兄，你这是怎么了？”

 

史蒂夫觉得自己像被抓了个正着，他做了个鬼脸。“今晚巴基约了个汉子。”

 

山姆看起来有点想笑。“所以你才想出来聚聚？这样他就有时间跟人睡觉了？”

 

“天啊，才不是，”史蒂夫飞快回答。“他今晚亲口问我说能不能约人过来。”

 

“你不想让那个人去你们的公寓？”

 

史蒂夫不解地看了他一眼。“不，我为什么要？”

 

“你那张脸皱得。”

 

“我只是……”史蒂夫呼出一口气，试着组织好语言。“我一直以为巴基是直的，而现在他在干一个手机软件上认识的不知哪来的家伙。”史蒂夫顿了顿。“或被干？我真不知道。”

 

山姆仰头大笑起来，不过这只让史蒂夫忍不住叹气扶额。

 

“这不好玩，山姆。我觉得自己像个混蛋。”

 

“你就是想太多了，伙计，”山姆这样告诉他。“你得放松放松。”

 

史蒂夫眉头皱起。“我这样算歧视同性恋吗？”

 

一想到巴基在做什么，史蒂夫就会有那种细碎又恼人的感觉，每一次。

 

山姆抬了抬肩膀。“这你大概就要问他本人了。”

 

又换了两个地方，喝了几杯啤酒，史蒂夫和山姆今晚也告一段落了。这时才刚过午夜，史蒂夫考虑着要不要给巴基发条短信，告诉他自己要回家了，不过他先自我否认了。又不是说他们会在客厅做爱，史蒂夫告诉自己。结果他觉得更难堪了，而且不知为何又想起了巴基和性，今晚第一百万次。

 

史蒂夫刚上了楼梯，往公寓方向走去，突然呆在原地。他们家的门打开着，一个金发肌肉男站在门廊，正和巴基说这话，而巴基倚在门上，身上只有一条睡裤。史蒂夫手忙脚乱地躲在楼梯后面，探头偷瞄着，看见巴基因为那家伙说的什么笑起来然后耸耸肩。他听不到他们在说什么，不过还是目不转睛地盯着那里。

 

等他们结束了对话，那家伙向史蒂夫的方向走过来，他不得不向后大跳一步，随意靠着墙假装自己在打电话。这个人没多看史蒂夫一眼就走开了。他上下打量着那个人，呆呆地看着那个后脑勺。他知道自己有点醉，但心里还是觉得这位长得有点像自己。

 

几分钟后史蒂夫终于回到了公寓。屋里客厅亮着灯，巴基仰面摊在沙发上，用手机翻着什么。听到史蒂夫进门的声音，他抬头露出微笑。他头发散乱光裸着上身，史蒂夫花了好一会儿才让自己别去盯着看。他感到微醺，脑子里大概还在想刚才那家伙有没有把手缠进巴基棕色的长发里。

 

“嘿，”巴基坐起来打招呼。“你跟山姆玩得不错？”

 

史蒂夫有些迟疑地在他身边坐下，保持两人间的距离。

 

“当然。想象一下他花了，可能有两小时，抱怨管理处某个家伙。”接着他给了巴基一个期望的表情。“你呢？”

 

“你想听细节？”巴基揶揄地冲他勾起嘴角。

 

史蒂夫脸色一白。“呃，不，我就算了。”

 

巴基听了这句话看起来有点失望，史蒂夫突然感觉糟透了。天啊，他可真是个差劲的朋友。尽管他不想知道那些事，但事实上他反而成了一个讨厌鬼，一个连自己最好的朋友都不支持的讨厌鬼。可是一想到巴基要告诉他两人都做过什么，他甚至有点恶心。

 

“有点累，我睡去了。”史蒂夫这样说着站起来。

 

巴基还是用那副奇怪的表情望着他，让他想找个地缝钻进去。过了一会儿，他才终于说，“晚安史蒂夫。”

 

***

 

在那之后，巴基开始和男人乱搞起来。史蒂夫不想承认，但他很庆幸大多数人选择约在自己那里，这样史蒂夫就不用一次次听巴基说他约了什么人来，更别提每次都相当尴尬。

 

 

有一天晚上史蒂夫犯了个错，他责备了巴基。“你知道，”他这么说。“你不用每次都要告诉我。假设我带姑娘回来，你会介意吗？”

 

巴基停了一下才回答，让史蒂夫心想也许他真的介意。“不会，不过我可能要戴上耳机了。”他露出一个小小的微笑。

 

“就是这样，”史蒂夫对他笑着。“所以说换成男人也没差别的。”

 

巴基听着表情柔和下来。“谢了。”他轻声回答，语气中充满感激。

 

这让史蒂夫让对巴基的性生活感到不确定的那部分感觉好受多了。他就不应该有什么意见，但一想到巴基和别人上了多少次床，他还是微微有些气恼。没准他在嫉妒。这几个月他也确实没和人睡过了。所以，没错，他应该找人睡一觉。虽说他不是那种滥交的人，而且他没兴趣再去了解什么陌生人了。

 

不过几天后，史蒂夫半夜翻身下床，打算为第二天早上的考试抱佛脚，这时他听见前门被打开了。史蒂夫用笔记本放着轻音乐，但那奇怪的声音还是传进来他房间里。史蒂夫立刻站起身想去看看巴基把谁叫来了，不过他又停住脚步，忽然想起自己对巴基说过什么。

 

他听不清他们在说什么，不过能听出来两人向巴基的房间走去，就在史蒂夫隔壁。

 

那边安静了片刻，史蒂夫对自己说，这又不是一定要和性有关。这也可能是巴基的同学来一起学习呢。在这三更半夜。

 

几分钟过去了，史蒂夫心烦意乱地试着做了几张记忆卡，但一声含糊不清的呻吟打断了他。他飞快扯开抽屉翻找着耳机，但却发现他前几天在客厅写论文时丢在那里了。他在心里咒骂自己不带脑子，现在他又不可能就这么大摇大摆地出门去拿。

 

更糟的是，史蒂夫忘了墙壁有多薄，他听到的声音表明，那边一定是进行到激烈环节了。他努力把注意力放在记忆卡片上，但旁边房间里发生的一切被他听得一清二楚，包括巴基轻软的呻吟声。

 

他应该为巴基开心。在史蒂夫和朋友身边，他可以尽情做自己，在手机软件的作用下甚至能轻易地找到床伴。史蒂夫试着去为巴基开心，但一边学习还一边听着巴基的闷哼，这实在太难了。

 

令他惊讶的是，史蒂夫对巴基甚至都有点气愤了。他真的不应该，尤其是他刚刚说完巴基可以随时随意找男人。可史蒂夫还是生气，天知道巴基正在隔壁房间做什么，史蒂夫甚至隐约有个念头，他想幼稚地砸墙，让那家伙赶紧滚蛋。

 

但是没有，他摊倒在床上尽力忽略这恼人的声音。尽管脑子里满是不好的想法，他还是硬了，这绝对把史蒂夫能搞砸的提升到了一个新的高度，他放弃了思考，更恨自己了。

 

***

 

史蒂夫和巴基打定主意不说那晚的事，另外史蒂夫还确保在卧室常备耳机。但这并不会让你忘记最好的哥们高潮时发出的声音，不过史蒂夫挺得住。

 

接下来这和个月，史蒂夫或是对巴基感到微怒，或是为此内疚。他甚至不能告诉巴基，因为上次他这么做的时候，听起来不太赞同。所以，史蒂夫就这样被困在了狗屎般的状态里。

 

期末考试期间他压力大得暂时把这件事抛在脑后，随后他们决定把朋友全叫上庆祝一下，结果来的人比他们预料的都要多，这时史蒂夫才回想起那可怕的感觉。这间小小的公寓挤满了人，有一些两人谁也不认识，但每个人都很开心，看起来玩得也都不错。

 

史蒂夫还没醉，但已经有点头重脚轻了。他现在正在跟娜塔莎还有山姆聊着天，说着十岁的他是怎么把胳膊搞折了，然后突然停下来。越过山姆的肩膀，他看见巴基正和另一个家伙坐在沙发上。他敢发誓前一秒他们还在闲聊，可现在已经亲热了起来，巴基几乎坐在他大腿上，而那家伙把手缠进巴基的头发里。

 

“史蒂夫？”山姆在他面前挥了挥手。

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼，感觉脸上发烫。“哦对，抱歉。”

 

山姆和娜塔莎转过头去看史蒂夫在盯着什么。巴基的双手揪着那家伙的衬衫。史蒂夫尴尬地咳嗽一声，把手上的汗抹在牛仔裤上。他胸口又出现了那种感觉，于是他仰头喝光了饮料试图把它赶跑。

 

“巴基混得不错哈？”娜塔莎坏笑着对他说。

 

史蒂夫使劲点头。“那么多人，”他睁大眼睛说。“等一下，我不是那个意思。我想说这样挺不错的，他想做什么都行，我只是—”

 

“史蒂夫伙计，冷静，”山姆笑着。“我们明白你什么意思。”

 

娜塔莎奇怪地看了他一眼。“你还能接受，对吧？”

 

又往沙发那边看了一眼，史蒂夫看到巴基已经完全爬上那人的大腿了。他尽量不去生气，可他一点都不了解那个人。不可思议的是，史蒂夫甚至觉得他还没好到能用那双手去碰巴基。“我可以，”史蒂夫小声说，“或者说，我接受他的决定，当然了。只是有时候……”

 

“你还是怕自己表现得像个恐同者？”山姆问。

 

娜塔莎一脸嘲讽地笑话他。

 

“这不好玩，”史蒂夫叹着气。“我想我大概，有一点，我是说，我爱巴基，好吗？真的。可现在他就在我们的沙发上和一个不知从哪冒出来的人卿卿我我，而且他老是把人带回公寓。然后我就有种生他气的感觉还不知道为什么。”史蒂夫唉声叹气地把脸埋进娜塔莎的肩膀里。“告诉你们，我这人真是差劲透了。”

 

一时间两人一语不发，史蒂夫还指望着他们至少能试着让他对自己感觉好些。他抬起头，发现这两个人互相使着眼色。

 

“史蒂夫，你说你生他气是什么意思？”娜塔莎好奇地问。

 

他挫败地举起双手。“我不知道。我觉得，有时候我气他和男的睡觉。”

 

“但你还支持他？”

 

“对啊，我当然会。我对他的性取向没有任何问题，发誓。”

 

娜塔莎缓缓点着头，然后又和山姆对视了一眼。

 

“史蒂夫，”她小心地说。“你有没有想过，也许你想和巴基上床？”

 

他吓掉了下巴，接着慌张又结巴地说，“见鬼—娜塔莎！才不！巴基是我最好的朋友，我不想，好吗。”

 

“真假，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎叉起双臂，眼睛紧盯着他。

 

史蒂夫有点慌乱地看向山姆，后者也多少用同样的表情看着他。

 

“你们两个，”他用高得不自然的声音说。“我认为，如果我想和巴基上床的话，我自己会清楚的。”

 

山姆耸耸肩。“那就算是吧。”

 

“我也会知道自己是不是嫉妒—”史蒂夫猛地闭上嘴转头去看沙发，发现巴基和那个人已经不见了，很可能已经去了卧室。他突然有点眩晕。“噢我的天啊，我在嫉妒他们？”

 

他们倒是没有狠狠嘲笑史蒂夫，虽然很明显都在忍着呢。

 

***

 

史蒂夫现在越想越觉得有道理。

 

史蒂夫其实不是第一次被男性吸引，但之前他从没细想过，而且他（曾经）清楚自己喜欢的是女人。而现在，史蒂夫尴尬地察觉到了巴基对他显而易见的吸引力。他喜欢那有力的手臂、长发、浅蓝色的眼睛，还有冷幽默。他真的意识到了关于巴基的一切，还有一点想在亲着他的脖子直到留下吻痕。

 

察觉自己对巴基的迷恋并不难，真的。他一明白过来，就立刻接受了这个想法，可他不知道该怎么办。这可不是说他该告诉巴基说他嫉妒跟他睡过的所有人，或随意地问他想不想和自己上床。

 

话说回来，他真的问了。

 

一晚巴基从某人家里回来，头发揪成松散的发髻，嘴唇艳红，史蒂夫挨着他坐在沙发上然后漫不经心地开口。“对了，他怎么样？”

 

巴基咧起嘴角，史蒂夫努力不定去盯着那里。“不赖。”他懒洋洋地说，仰头靠在沙发上。

 

“是吗？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

史蒂夫眼神避开他的脸，紧张地说。“你可以跟我讲讲。”

 

“你真想听？”巴基的嘴角依然上翘着，但看起来只是好奇。

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩膀，试着让自己看起来不太在意。

 

他有一会儿没讲话，然后难以置信地笑了一声。“好吧，当然可以，”他说，“其实他不是本地人，他来这儿只是‘出差’，临走前想赶快打一炮。我也觉得不错，因为我大概见不到他第二次了。”

 

史蒂夫装作一副了解一夜情的样子点了点头，继续听着。

 

“不过，对了，他住在一个挺不错的酒店，还有一根我喜欢的那种漂亮鸡巴，我觉得是。”他自己笑起来，然后说了下去。“所以，我呃，我给他吸了老二。”

 

史蒂夫肯定脸红得厉害，因为巴基一看他就大笑起来。史蒂夫翻着白眼在胸前叉起双臂，觉得有点难堪。“好，你吸了他的老二。然后呢？”

 

“现在感觉我在电交还是什么，”巴基说。“接下来，我让他操我。他活儿不错，就是有点窒息性爱的小爱好，不是说我不喜欢，我只是一点也不想和陌生人那样做，你懂我什么意思？”

 

他脑子停转了片刻，但还是设法让自己点头表示同意。当然，他不想被陌生人掐着脖子，但如果是熟悉的人就不一样了。好，史蒂夫觉得完全没问题。他现在又发现自己在冒汗了。

 

“除此之外都挺不错的。不能算最好，但还是好的那种。”

 

史蒂夫只能从嘴里蹦出一个字。“好。”

 

“随便吧，我该洗澡去了。”巴基边说边从沙发上站起来，把胳膊举过头顶伸着懒腰，在衬衫和腰带之间露出一小块皮肤。史蒂夫努力把持自己，但还是没忍住拿眼睛去瞄。“我感觉身上还有他的精液。”

 

“你倒是会说。”史蒂夫心不在焉地说。

 

巴基大笑着。“当然啦，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫已经没救了，还是那种他意料不到的方式。

 

***

 

出人意料的是，巴基这阵子谁也没约。相反的，他会在周五晚上待在家和史蒂夫看探索频道，或两人和山姆去酒吧玩。这也史蒂夫能好好想一下眼前的问题，但与此同时，他也更加意识到了自己想和巴基做爱的欲望。

 

直到紧挨着巴基挤在沙发上他才突然明白，史蒂夫爱上他了。他不知道这么长时间以来自己是怎么忽略了这个事实，但突然间，这些感情都变得如此显而易见。他爱着他。一时间这念头显得无比荒唐，但最终史蒂夫还是想明白了，他当然爱着巴基。他是史蒂夫见过最优秀的人，更不用说他们大概已经认识一辈子了。

 

不过他不知道该说什么好，所以他什么都没说。

 

直到事情脱离了控制。

 

他们刚和山姆聚会回来。史蒂夫醉了，如果要他说的话，巴基同样。他们东倒七歪地进了门，扑进沙发里，嘴上还笑着山姆讲的事。

 

史蒂夫靠过去用双臂搂紧了巴基。“你闻起来真好。”他贴着巴基的肩膀嘟囔着。他知道自己因该说些更有意义的话，但醉成这样子他真的做不到；巴基就是特别好闻。

 

“有个九分水平的朋友一定很难过吧。”巴基开着玩笑，用手轻轻梳理史蒂夫的头发。他把脑袋贴过去。

 

“十。”史蒂夫埋在他胸口小声说。

 

“哈？”

 

“你有十分，巴基。”史蒂夫故意说。“我要睡你。”

 

巴基笑着低下头，亲吻史蒂夫的头顶。“那还用说吗。”

 

史蒂夫坐起身深吸一口气。“我说认真的。”他缓缓开口。

 

“史蒂夫，”巴基不明所以地笑着说。

 

但是他被史蒂夫的嘴唇打断了。他扯着巴基的衣领终于亲吻上去。这感觉就如同他希望的那样好。巴基呆愣了片刻便亲了回来，手掌扶在史蒂夫脑后，拇指在皮肤上轻轻打着圈。

 

结束来得也很快。巴基双手放在史蒂夫胸膛上把他推开，然后直起身。

 

“我们都喝醉了，”巴基轻声说。“你也醉了。”

 

“那也想要你。”史蒂夫把手放在巴基腿上。

 

巴基推开他的手，叉着胳膊站了起来。他的声音里带着沮丧，“过了今晚你就不会想要了。

我知道你只是好奇，所以现在你这样觉得，可我不想毁了你我的关系。”

 

史蒂夫瞪着他，嘴巴大张着，甚至不知该说点什么好。

 

“我要睡去了。晚安，史蒂夫。”巴基也没再给他开口的机会。

 

***

 

第二天早上，史蒂夫在自己的卧室里耗了很久，直到他不得不去上厕所。等他出来后，巴基正坐在餐桌边看书，嘴里叼着一根荧光笔。

 

他提心吊胆地煮了咖啡，而巴基一直看着书，直到他喝完。他抬起头给他一个小小的微笑。“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“挺好。”他抓紧手中暖乎乎的杯子咕哝这。“各种意义上。”

 

巴基肩头一跨，向后靠在椅背上，把笔盖起来。“听着，史蒂夫，我知道你昨晚喝醉了，这事我就当不记得。真的没什么。”

 

史蒂夫想要认同巴基说的话。他想点头，喝完咖啡，希望两人之间不会尴尬太久。也许他该这么做，但没有。相反的，他摇摇头把咖啡放在柜台上。

 

“巴克，我想我爱上你了。”他开口坦白。“有很长一段时间，我都以为自己是个差劲的朋友，还有恐同倾向，直到我明白过来—或说是山姆和娜塔莎—我只是嫉妒那些和你上床的人。”史蒂夫紧张地笑着，知道自己已经开始胡言乱语了。“但我不知该怎么说，要是你想让我停下的话请随意。”

 

巴基一脸震惊，但还是对他笑着。“我本来还想看看你能说多久。”

 

“对于一个刚刚还在向你吐露心声的人，这样是不是太苛刻了。”

 

“那不一定，考虑到我爱上那家伙也有一阵子了。”

 

史蒂夫忍不住咧开嘴。“有一阵子？”

 

“也许，”巴基耸耸肩，脸上也带着温柔的笑容。“大概。”

 

“这是说我能再亲你一次吗？”

 

“也许。”巴基站起身，穿过房间走道史蒂夫面前，露出小恶魔似的坏笑。“大概。”

 

史蒂夫转了转眼睛，把他扯进一个吻里。

 

END


End file.
